1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a stereoscopic image display, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display in which a patterned retarder and a polarizing plate form an integral body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display implements a stereoscopic image using a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique.
The stereoscopic technique, which uses a parallax image between left and right eyes of a user with a high stereoscopic effect, includes a glasses type method and a non-glasses type method, both of which have been put to practical use. In the glasses type method, the parallax image between the left and right eyes is displayed on a direct-view display or a projector through a change in a polarization direction of the parallax image or in a time division manner, and thus the user views a stereoscopic image using polarization glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses. In the non-glasses type method, an optical plate such as a parallax barrier for separating an optical axis of the parallax image between the left and right eves is generally installed in front of or behind a display screen.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a related art stereoscopic image display.
As shown in FIG. 1, a glasses type stereoscopic image display may include a polarizing plate 120 on a display panel 100 and a patterned retarder 130 for converting polarization characteristics of light incident on polarization glasses 140. The glasses type stereoscopic image display alternately displays a left eye image L and a right eye image R on the display panel 100 and converts the polarization characteristics of light incident on the polarization glasses 140 using the patterned retarder 130. Hence, the glasses type stereoscopic image display spatially separates the left eye image L and the right eve image R, thereby implementing a stereoscopic image.
As shown in FIG. 2, in the glasses type stereoscopic image display, a first cellulose triacetate (TAC) film 110a is positioned on the display panel 100, and the polarizing plate 120 is positioned on the first TAC film 110a. Further, a second TAC film 110b is positioned on the polarizing plate 120, the patterned retarder 130 is positioned on the second TAC film 110b, and a third TAC film 110c is positioned on the patterned retarder 130.
However, in the related art stereoscopic image display shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, because the first and second TAC films 110a and 110b are respectively positioned on and under the polarizing plate 120, the manufacturing cost increases. Further, a crosstalk is generated because of an increase in a thickness of the stereoscopic image display.